On Another World
by TheSocialBookWorm
Summary: Three friends who never had the chance to live the life they could have. AU Drabbles about Ayumu, Hizumi, and Hiyono.
1. Wind

Wind

Hizumi yawned, and glanced at his best friend out of the corner of his eye. Ayumu was asleep, as usual, with his hands behind his head. Hizumi let his eyes follow the clouds and smiled. The wind ruffled his hair, and the grass was soft on his back. With everything going on between their brothers, it was nice to be able to just sit back, and relax.

The bell rang, but today was to nice to spend it indoors with a group of idiots. So he let Ayumu sleep, and pulled out his harmonica. The softly played music drifted on the wind, and he missed the approaching footsteps because of it. Pigtails sat down next to Ayumu, and said quietly, "Narumi-san is being lazy again."

Hizumi stopped playing for a moment to reply, "But with older brothers like our's, he deserves it."

She made a noise of agreement, and settled down into a more comfortable position. Hizumi began playing again, and the world silently turned on as three normal friends enjoyed an afternoon.


	2. Cats

Cats

He knew that his kind was not well liked by others. It was probably their arrogant attitude that grated on everyone else. After all, not everyone could shift like they could.

Personally, Hizumi thought it was stupid. The elves could use their magi, and the humans had their inventions. The vampires could fly, and the ghosts were intangible.

Speaking of other races… Hizumi shifted to a cat form and crouched low. He pounced but the second before he landed on Ayumu, he was gone.

"That'll never work," the phoenix said landing on a high branch.

"But that won't stop him from trying," a feminine voice said. Pigtails, the siren, flipped her tail in the river.

"Says the girl who fell in love with him simply because she couldn't enchant him," Hizumi snarked shifting to a more humanoid form. She splashed him with a wave of water.

Who cared if the others didn't like him? He had all he needed right here.


	3. Family

Family

"Naruni-junior," Eyes said. Hizumi waved Ayumu off, who nodded in thanks and farewell. He quietly exited the room behind the piano genius, ignoring the whispers and stares that followed him out.

Pigtails glare followed the two out of the room and caused Hizumi to chuckle.

"He's going to come back," Hizumi said leaning back in his seat.

"I knew that. I know that! But what if something happens and he can't come back? What if he changes his mind and stays with them?" she said, frustrated.

Hizumi leaned forward in his desk making sure that Pigtails met his eyes. "There ain't nothin' that could make Ayumu leave us. They're his friends but we're his family" Hizumi gave her a mischievous grin. "'Sides you and Ayumu are goin' to get married, ain't ya?"

His laughter was cut off by a loud smack to the back of his head.


	4. Whispers

Whispers

"There's no way they're friends."

"Poor guys, she probably blackmailed them."

The whispers followed them down the hall, as the three of them made for the newspaper room. Ayumu sighed, and grabbed Hiyono's bag. She blinked and went to yell at him when he said louder than necessary, "Come on. I didn't make lunch so we could waste all our time walking down the hall."

"Narumi-san..." she started when Hizumi cut in, cheering, "Did you make barbeque?"

"No. That much fat is bad for your health."

"Stingy~"

The two boys shifted closer to her, and for just a moment it seemed like the whispers had stopped. But then...

"Narumi-san! You didn't make me one!"


	5. Ice Cream

Ice Cream

Glaring at the boy across from her, Hiyono took another bite of the large sundae in front of her. Across from her, Ayumu turned the page of his book. Finally she snapped, "How could you have let him go?!"

"It's something he needs to do."

"Meet a serial killer?"

"His older brother," Ayumu said without looking up.

"And I'm sure you know what's best for him," Hiyono said sarcastically, "just like your big brother."

The book slammed shut, and Hiyono winced in surprise. The chair screeched as Narumi stood up.

"You're the one who decided to follow us. Don't act like you understand what's going on."

"Narumi-san…" Hiyono tried to say as he walked out of the cafe.


	6. Deft

Deft

Hiyono had been keeping an eye on the two small boys every time she went to the could almost keep up with the small green haired boy's deft hands as he lifted coins and scraps of food. The Brown haired boy perform small tricks occupying their victims attention and occasionally earning another coin or two. Today though, she grabbed the green haired boy's hand as it slipped into her bag.

"Told you not to," the brown haired boy murmured as he calmly walked up to the two of them. "Could you let him go old lady?"

"Old?!" Hiyono felt her blood rush to her ears in anger and she grabbed the other boy as well. "You so owe me for this," she said as she dragged them back towards her apartment.

"But we didn't take anything!" one of the boys protested.

"This is kidnapping," the other one proclaimed.

"I don't care!" Hiyono shouted back.


	7. Anger

Anger

"Oh. It's you," Ayumu said after he opened the door.

"That's all you have to say?" Pigtails said.

"Now's not a good time," he said leaning against the door frame, as something crashed behind him. She glared at him but lifted the bag of ingredients, "As congratulations for getting out of the hospital."

Ayumu muttered something about health concerns but moved aside to let her into the apartment. There was another crash, and am indecipherable yell from Hizumi's bedroom.

"We should wait until he calms down to eat," Ayumu decided after a moment of silence.


	8. Loyalty

Loyalty

"Is this what you were talkin' about?" Hizumi asked in a low voice.

"I offered 'Hope' not 'Salvation,'" Ayumu replied.

Another gunshot echoed across the garage and the two of them crouched lower behind the car. The indiscernible voices of their kidnappers drifted over them. From they had been able to put together, someone had found out that they were clones and wanted them for an experiment of some sort.

"She's got a tracker on me this morning," Ayumu said almost conversationally.

"Who? Pigtails?"

"Who else? So it's a matter of waiting for help."

"Good," Hizumi said cheerfully as another gunshot rang above them, "Should be easy."


	9. Alternate

Alternate

Hizumi meandered down the hall, and walked into the locked room he visited everyday.

"Good mornin' Ayumu," he greeted.

"Hello Hizumi," the other teen replied from his spot by the window.

"What game will it be today?" Hizumi asked his older brother's captive.

"Jailbreak?" Ayumu suggested, staring at the thin chains that bound him to the small room. Hizumi made a mental note to get him something for the chafing again, and grinned.

"Unfortunately, I only have a deck of cards."

"Worth a try," Ayumu said with a shrug.

"Not much of a try," Hizumi commented and started to deal the cards. The soft voice had him freeze for a moment.

"Better than not trying at all."

Hizumi's head snapped up, but Ayumu was studying his cards.

"What are you waitin' for Narumi?" he asked.

"The backup plan." Hizumi blinked and followed Ayumu's line of sight when he looked out the window. He wondered what Ayumu saw, because all he saw was a

pigtail reporter walking in for an interview.


	10. White

White

His white coat fluttered behind him as he walked down the hall, but his steps were silent as he approached his destination. The cameras turned away from him as he moved toward his destination.

"Second left," Pigtails' voice echoed in his ear. He nodded in confirmation, knowing that she would see it as always. He turned,and threw his two knives which buried themselves in the chests of the two guards.

He pace sped up and he was almost at a run when he burst into the room.  
>"Hizumi-!" he cut himself off when he noted the empty room.<p>

"Your informant is dead," he said, picking up the black coat that matched his own, and stalked out of the room just as the alarms went off.

"Only if you get to him first," Pigtails said, her voice deceptively light.


	11. Pixies

Pixies

"Na-Narumi-san!" Pigtails exclaimed, her eyes widening in horror.

Hizumi, on the other hand, laughed, clutched at his gut and eventually collapsed. In front of them, Ayumu glared, but his new form made it ineffective. He was a little under two inches, and his new wings beat furiously to keep him at eye level. Even his clothes had changed to something made out of what looked like hand spun silk.

"At least I'm not a unicorn," he said, his eyebrow raising as he looked in Hizumi's direction.

"At least I can still look like a human," was Hizumi's immediate reply.

Their banter was interrupted at Pigtails' shriek. They stepped back and watched as her body grew and swelled, before it settled on a very large shape.

She roared and spread her wings casting a shadow over both of them.

"Well, Pigtails," Hizumi said, craning his neck to find her eyes, "This certainly hurts your chances with Ayumu."


	12. Crystallized

Crystallized

Ayumu groaned, rubbing his hand on his head. Pigtails stood before him, frozen into a crystalline shape. Her head was tilted back, and her hand was up like she was about to drink a glass of water.

"I told her not to drink that water. Now we need to get more for our client."

"We are in a desert," Hizumi reasoned, leaning over the statue and flicking it lightly. He pouted slightly when it didn't ring. He grinned, "Looks like we get to go on another quest!"

"She didn't even freeze in an impressive position," Ayumu said.

Hizumi flicked her again, and laughed, "She's goin' to kill us when she returns to normal."

"We could always sell her," Ayumu said, looking through their stuff for their funds.


	13. Burn

Burn

The peaceful quiet of the kitchen was broken by the loud clattering of Hiyono's pan falling to the floor. Hizumi grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the sink, letting cold water run over the new burn.

"Cookin's not as easy as it looks," he said cheerfully.

"Says one of the people who seems to be able to do anything."

"You'll get it eventually."  
>"I don't have eventually! The party's next week."<br>Her apartment was half decorated and a cheesy banner that read Happy Birthday, Ayumu! hung over everything. It was just enough that Ayumu would hate it but wouldn't walk out.

"He'll figure it out eventually if you keep coming to school with burns," Hizumi said. "Why don't you blackmail Home Ec or somethin'?"

Hiyono felt her face break into a wide grin.


	14. Pain

A/N- So I realized that I haven't been disclaiming these. Oops. Here we go

Disclaimer- Spiral does not belong to me.

Pain

Ayumu hissed, clutching his broken arm to his chest as it was hit once again.

"This isn't you Hizumi," he said as he straightened.

"And how would you know?!" the green haired devil yelled. "How would you know anything about me? What if I was lying to you the whole time? How would you know then?"

Ayumu took a deep breath. His logic was screaming at him that this wouldn't work. "You looked honest when you said that you loved Barbecue."

That stopped the devil in his tracks, prompting the god to continue. "I know that you're athletic and charismatic. I know that you're talented at everything you try. You actually knows Pigtails name, but you enjoy her reaction when you call her by the wrong name You act cheerful, but worry about the future."

"Shut up!" Hizumi yelled in an attempt to drown him out. Ayumu just spoke over him, "I know that you like to challenge the basketball team but never win because you worry about their reputation. I know..."

His logic was still screaming at him, but his heart hammered out a replay of _doesn't matter, doesn't matter_.


	15. Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral

Lust

Ayumu slammed and locked the closet door behind them, and slid to the floor breathing hard. In front of him, Hizumi bent over panting. He staggered over and sat down next to Ayumu.

"I see… what… you mean…" he said, "Fangirls are scary."

Ayumu groaned and let his head fall to his knees. After a beat, he turned and glared at Hizumi, "I blame you for this."

"Me?"

"If you hadn't insisted on showing off it wouldn't be this bad."

"Says dark and brooding."

"I was fine until you showed up," Hizumi protested.

"That's because you had them thinkin' you were terrifyin'," Hizumi countered.

Their half banter, half argument was interrupted by the click of a successfully picked lock. The two boys scrambled to their feet and prepared to bolt. But it proved unnecessary.

In front of them stood a ruffled Pigtails who glared, "You owe me for getting rid of your lust fiends."


End file.
